


I’ve Got a Lover, A Love Like Religion

by GrannyBoo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage- Harnesses, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Dom!Fjord, Voice Kink, minor bdsm, sub!Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/pseuds/GrannyBoo
Summary: “I’d like to take care of you, Angel. If you’ll let me. I just want you to feel good.”-or-1700 words of smut based on some lovely work by Iseemorestill on twitter.





	I’ve Got a Lover, A Love Like Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Iseemorestill’s art on twitter its all fucking A++++++ work <3

There’s something about the way the leather harness rubs against the still-fresh bite marks littering his skin that makes Caleb feel both too big for his skin and perfectly settled all at once. The material is softer than it looks, but still providing the perfect amount of friction where its pressed into the sensitive skin of his thighs and waist, the metal joining ring resting on his lower back warmed from contact.

He feels a light tug at the leather collar around his neck, sending shocks of pleasure through his body at the way it presses on the bites on his neck, the flush spreading through his body returning with a vengeance. He’d been on his knees like this for the better part of an hour, still coming down from the thorough inspection and marking of his body earlier that evening, and first the first time since he’d been placed in this spot, Fjord finally saw fit to get his attention, spending that time just organising the bedding, folding up their worn clothes and retrieving some things for the evening that Caleb wasn’t able to catch a glance at, not with the explicit instruction for him to keep his head down and wait.

_Patience, Angel. It’ll be worth it. I promise._

Caleb keens at the slight pressure, the tug at the chain that nearly pulls him off balance. But before he can topple over, unable to catch himself with the way his hands are bound to his hips, a warm, taloned hand catches his shoulder and keeps him upright, the other with the chain held delicately between his fingers so he can drag his knuckles down Caleb’s cheek. Fjord’s claws run over the bites on Caleb’s neck, careful to pull away when the human winces, eventually ending up carding through the sweat-damp hair, tugging gently until a choke moan escapes Caleb’s lips.

“You’ve been so good for me, Angel. You’ve earned a reward. Whatever you’d like,” Fjord purrs and Caleb whines a little as his head is filled with thoughts of what he could ask for. To have Fjord tighten his grip on his hair and use his mouth and throat. To feel Fjord’s fingers curl around the harness pressing into his lower back as he fucks him into the mattress, face pressed into the pillows and blankets while his hands remain at his sides.

“I- I don’t-“ he murmurs, head growing fuzzy and eyes welling in frustration at his mouth’s lack of cooperation but the tears are subdued by the quiet shushing from his lover, a gentle touch to his cheeks, then his temple.

“Its alright darling. Take your time,” he murmurs, kneeling down to Caleb’s level and pressing gentle kisses to Caleb’s shoulder and jaw, skirting the edges of the bites as he goes which sends shocks through Caleb’s spine once more.

“Fjord-…_Please_,” the human whines, leaning in to steal a kiss from Fjord, but the half-orc pulls back just enough that Caleb can’t reach, even before the chain pulls taut, forcing him back an inch or so.

“‘Please’ what, Angel?”

“Please. I need- I need-“ he can feel the anxiety creeping in around the edges, the distance between them too little and _too much_ and he pulls in a sharp, distressed breath that makes Fjord release the chain immediately, allowing him that movement forward, to rest his forehead against Fjord’s shoulder and press as much of his torso against Fjord as he can. The contact is grounding, his lover’s hands dragging up and down his sides slowly, pausing over the straps but only for a moment.

“Its alright. Its alright, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” he murmurs into Caleb’s hair, pressing his lips to his temple and jaw. “I’d like to take care of you, Angel. If you’ll let me. I just want you to feel good,” he promises and Caleb nods, tugging fruitlessly on the leather around his wrists.

“Can I…” he can’t find the words quite but Fjord understands (he always does) and with a quick click, Caleb’s hands are free and as he wraps his arms around Fjord’s shoulders, he’s gathered up into the half-orc’s arms and set on the bed, pressed into the soft blankets and pillows while Fjord settles in between his thighs, his weight pressing Caleb down a comfort and a filthy promise of things to come. Fjord reaches to the side table, opening a vial of oil and slicking up his fingers, the dulled ones on his dominant hand that gives Caleb a small thrill every time he feels them caress his skin or scrape against his scalp.

“Would you just like my fingers tonight? Or more?” Fjord asks and Caleb tightens his thighs around Fjord’s hips, so his erection presses against the cleft of his arse, his arms firm against Fjord’s shoulders to keep him close, not enough skin, _not enough_-

“Its okay. I won’t drag it out this time, Angel. Just this time,” he promises and threatens and it sends a familiar warmth through his body that there’s a ‘next time’ to speak of, that he has this beautiful man in his arms- in his bed- willing to take care of him and fill him and, even temporarily, force his racing thoughts to stop in their tracks until all he can focus on is the slick drag of Fjord’s fingerstongue_cock_ inside of him.

Caleb keens when the first finger presses into him, molasses slow and cautious he’s always so _cautiouskindsweet_.

He gasps when the second joins it, stretching him, grazing against his prostate and forcing a punched out moan from his chest.

He just about cries when the third fills him and sends him scrabbling at Fjord’s shoulders once more, desperate for _moremoremoreplease_ and after an eternity it feels like, Fjord removes his fingers, wiping them on the bedspread as he wraps one arm around the gentle curve of Caleb’s waist, the other curling into the leather straps around his right hip for a better grip, and then he’s pushing in and Caleb can’t help the cry that forces its way from his lips, tapering into a desperate whine as Fjord is fully seated. He’s thick and long and Caleb can feel how hard he is just from teasing him earlier as his lover’s hips roll instinctively into him, stretching him deliciously.

“So good for me, Angel. You’ve been so good, kneeling for me, wearing my marks so prettily. So beautiful like this. My gorgeous Angel,” Fjord’s words sends an embarrassed blush over Caleb’s cheeks and chest, hiding his face in Fjord’s shoulder so he feels more than hears the fond chuckle. “I’m only speaking the truth, sweetheart,” he murmurs into Caleb’s ear as he pulls back and slides back into Caleb, deep and measured and more a gentle rocking than an actual thrust so Caleb’s skin screams at him for more, for _rough_ but his head begs for more of this- for the saccharine words, the claim Fjord has to him.

“Please…don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop what, darling?” Fjord punctuates the question with a roll of his hips, angling just so, so Caleb’s body tightens against the full body shudder as his prostates is pressed against, setting his whole body alight, the sinful promise of Fjord’s knot pressing just on the rim of him. “Don’t stop fucking you?”

“Don’t stop talking.”

Fjord lets out a low, pleased growl, thrusting in a little sharper before returning to his slow, maddening pace.

“I could wax poetic about how breathtaking you are as you scream my name until the sun burns out in the sky. Or how I’d rather keep you here with me, taking you apart until your voice goes hoarse from your cries and you can’t move for days after, wrapped in my arms. How I want to look at you tomorrow and know, under all those clothes, you’ve got marks all over your lovely skin. _My_ marks. _My_ Angel,” he tightens his hold on Caleb until all the human can do is feel the steady thrum of Fjord’s heart in his ribs and the way he presses in, feeling the echo of his heartbeat through his cock.

“And how after you come, I’m going to fill you up, then lick it all out of you until you come around my tongue and fingers.”

The mental image, with the possessive growl of Fjord’s voice sends Caleb unexpectedly over the edge, his cock pressed firmly between his and Fjord’s bellies spilling over their skin. He keens when Fjord just fucks him through it, his thumb dragging through the mess while he releases his grip on Caleb’s hip for just a moment to drag his tongue over the pad of his thumb, looking Caleb in the eyes as he does so before returning the hand to the harness and pulling him in for a brutal kiss, grinding into Caleb slow and filthy as the cum spreads between them.

“Can I make you filthy, Angel? Can I come inside you, mark you up again…knot you?” He asks with a possessive rumble to his voice, picking up the pace at Caleb’s desperate nod and cry of ‘please’.

Fjord doesn’t drag it out, like he’d promised, thrusting hard and deep into Caleb while still keeping his body blanketed over the human’s until he presses in with one last brutal thrust, pushing his knot inside as he spills inside him with a throaty moan. His teeth dig into Caleb’s neck, rocking into him a few more times to feel the mess within Caleb’s slick hole while the human shudders from the stimulation and the filthy pleasure he gets from feeling Fjord’s come filling him and from the knot keeping them locked together.

“So good, darling. So _good_ for me, you can take so much. I should just keep going. Come again inside you until you’re dripping,” he suggests, pressing his lips to Caleb’s throat and shoulders, carding his fingers through the man’s hair. “When my knot goes down, I’m going to spread you apart and lick you clean and then, if you still haven’t come again, you’re going to fuck my throat until you do. Is that alright, Angel?”

Caleb pulls Fjord in for a kiss which Fjord takes as the enthusiastic yes it is.


End file.
